


Star Carriers

by CyrilOdahviing



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/CyrilOdahviing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the verge of the First Contact War, the Systems Alliance reintroduces the carrier back into the ranks of their fleet. This is the story of their very first Star Carrier, an Einstein-class supercarrier, the SSV Einstein, and its view of the Battle of Shanxi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Carriers

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt:
> 
> Quiz time, children! What was the gamechanger during World War 2 in regards to Naval warfare? If you answered the aircraft carrier, than congratulations, you are correct!
> 
> However, it seems that the races of the galaxy think that just because you have a huge-ass ship with a big-ass gun, that means you are automatically superior, firepower wise.
> 
> I would like to see humanity saying "nuts to that" and during the first contact war, they use space-carriers against the Turian dreadnought sent to Shanxi, and instead of it being a stomp for the Turians, the carrier Fucks. Shit. Up. It rips apart the heavily armored dreadnought without taking a scratch. And the rest of the galaxy quickly learns the power of the carrier...
> 
> \---
> 
> The story is completely made up of OCs, save for the occasional cameo here and there. Hannah Shepard will be in this one, although Commander Shepard won't make an appearance or even be a Spacer brat.

In 2154, the Systems Alliance reintroduced the space carrier back into the ranks of their fleet. Massive in size and weight, the giant spaceships easily outclassed the fleet’s dreadnoughts in terms of combined firepower and capacity. True to their origins, these monsters would be the turning point in one of the greatest wars mankind would ever see.

 

The Battle for Shanxi.

\---

Major Rikke Armstrong folded her arms, her lips forming into a snarl as she faced the two men guarding the entrance to the Admiral’s office. “I suggest you let me in before I break you in half, marine,” she growled into the men’s faces, her ice blue eyes glaring menacingly at the pair who dared to bar her from entering her CO’s office.

 

“M-ma’am,” the left, a Lieutenant, stuttered, “The Admiral said no one was to disturb him save for his PA, ma’am!”

 

Rikke bared her teeth, “Well lucky for you I’m his PA on the battlefield. Now, you have three seconds to let me through, or I will shove my shotgun so far up your arse-!”

 

“Major,” the calm voice and hissing of the doors opening caught her attention, and allowed the two marines a reprieve.

 

“Admiral,” Major Armstrong grinned ferally. “I need to talk to you.”

 

Admiral Zachary Fields sighed and ran a hand through his thinning hair, “Very well. Come in, Major.”

 

Rikke sneered at the two marines and stomped past them, slipping into the office before the doors slid closed.

 

“What brings you to my office, Rikke?” Admiral Fields slumped into his chair as his former student stood in front of his messy desk.

 

The tall, blonde haired blue eyed Rikke growled, “Admiral, they’re sending me to command a ship. A fucking ship!”

 

“I am aware, Rikke.”

 

“Have they forgotten that I’m a ground commander? I have forces on the ground that can’t be abandoned at this point in time!” Major Armstrong raged, pacing in front of him, arms crossed.

 

Admiral Fields rubbed his head, and silently hoped that his student would not direct her rage at him instead, “Rikke, your entire team will follow you.”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

Blue eyes stared into identical crystal ones incredulously, “Correct me if I’m wrong, Admiral, but don’t carriers only carry fighters? Or did I happen to miss out that part of history?”

 

True, carriers were known for transporting fighters, not soldiers, and rarely did they have ground teams who were as specialised as Rikke’s team. Plus, aircraft-carriers, or in this case spacecraft-carriers, never saw the battlefield, preferring to stay out of harm’s range while still near enough for fighters to touch down and refuel. Carriers had half the armaments of a dreadnought, as most of their payload lay in the fighters they carried around; they would be decimated in seconds by an enemy dreadnought or a few cruisers if their fighters were downed.

 

“You’re right, Major, and I’m glad you didn’t sleep through your history lectures. But the other admirals have decided to change things up a bit, meaning that we introduce a mix of forces. Meaning fighters, ground teams, medical crew, etcetera.”

 

“If we never see a firefight, how are we going to utilise all those soldiers you mentioned?”

 

“Now now, Rikke, I’ve seen your reports. You have a bit of creativity where that’s concerned. Why did you think you were put up to this job?”

 

The Major, who had started to pace halfway through his explanation, whirled around and pinned the man with a suspicious glare, “It wouldn’t have been you who dropped my name, would it?”

 

Surreptitiously crossing his fingers under his desk, the Admiral smiled genially at the glaring marine, “Of course not. I know you would rather stay on the ground.”

 

“If I find out otherwise,” she kept an eye on him as she walked to the door, “I’ll stop sending wine on Christmas.”

 

Admiral Fields slumped in his chair, hand to his chest in a dramatic fashion, “You wouldn’t!”

 

“Try me, old man,” a gleam of white teeth and a salute, and the Major was gone.

 

As soon as the door’s holo lock turned red behind her, Zachary reached for him comm link to his secretary, “Lieutenant? Make sure you send a message to the other admirals saying to keep mum about Rikke’s promotion. I’d like to keep those family wines.”

 

“With all due respect sir, you did want to promote your daughter,” came the monotonous voice of the lieutenant.

 

“Well, er, just send that memo, alright?”

 

“Yes sir.”


End file.
